Why me?
by Li Rai
Summary: Goku and Vegeta are trapped on a island with no food. What are they going to do?


Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. If I did, I would be making many changes to the show.  
  
A/N: Okay, this is my second DBZ fic. My first one, Thinking, was about Goten and Trunks. This one is about their dads. First of all, this is not a yaoi. It's just a funny little story my friend and I thought up. Secondly, please review at the end. I really enjoy your comments. Now, on with the story. ~*~*  
  
Title: Why me?  
  
Everything was a mystery. Goku and Vegeta contained no memory of when let alone how they washed up on the island. All they knew was that they were out of food and the second day was only beginning.  
"I wish I knew how we got off the boat," Goku moaned while he lay on the burning sand. By putting two and two together, the two saiyans were able to recall some of the last moments before washing up on the island shore. They were on a Capsule Corp. boat with the others. "At least then we would have food."  
"Stop your complaining," Vegeta snapped an angry tone lingering. "You're a saiyan dammit! Start acting like one!" Goku sat up, turning to the prince. "Come on, Vegeta," Goku whined. "You can't tell me you're not hungry."  
Vegeta kicked some sand at Goku. "I have more control over my body than you," a loud growl emerged from Vegeta's stomach. The prince frowned while Goku rolled on the ground in a fit of laughter.  
"You... see... Vegeta," Goku managed to say through his laughs.  
"Shut up, Kakarrot!" Vegeta yelled. Goku didn't stop. This enraged the prince to such an extent that he decided to take matters into his own hands. He charged up an energy blast and launched it at the laughing saiyan. It hit at practically point blank range sending Goku into the freezing bowels of the water.  
Goku flouted down. His arms and legs were crossed and his face showed signs of some method of brain activity. The fish didn't seem to notice him as they swam by.  
After a few minutes, Goku shot out of the water and back onto the dry beach. Vegeta sighed at his fellow saiyan's return. He hoped that Goku's stupidity had caused him to lock himself up in Davey Jones Locker.  
"Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed in a why that made him seem like schoolgirl that earned a date from the star of the football team. "I know what we can do for food!"  
Vegeta, practically ignoring Goku, continued his undaunting task of leaning against a tree. "What is it, Kakarrot?" Vegeta asked in a completely uninterested tone.  
"Leaves! We can eat leaves!" Goku answered quiet excited. (A/N: be honest, you thought he was going to say fish.)  
Vegeta's half shut eyes shot open. "Baka," he snorted. "That water must have frozen the remaining brain cells you used to contain. Otherwise you'd know you can't eat leaves."  
Goku scratched the back of his head. "But why, Vegeta?" he asked in a very stupid way.  
"Because... because you just can't," the prince snapped.  
Goku, too stupid to know that he could easily win an argument, shrugged before sitting down in the same sitting position he'd used when he was under water.  
  
~*  
  
By nightfall, Vegeta had rejected sand, bark, grass, sticks, and many other items Goku had proposed. Goku wasn't giving up.  
"What about..." Goku started.  
"No!" Vegeta barked.  
"Then how 'bout..." Goku began.  
"No!" the prince interrupted.  
"Oh!"  
"No!" Vegeta didn't even need to hear what item Goku was going to ask about to know it was a bad one. This went on until the early hours of the morning.  
  
~*  
  
"Leaves will work!" Goku shouted extremely loudly for such an early hour.  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Cut it out, baka."  
"You could be a little nicer. I don't see you coming up with any ideas," Goku pouted as he stood up. His eyes fell on an object resting on a rock. Vegeta saw it, too. The two saiyans glared at each other.  
Three... two... one! The two warriors sped toward the item. Goku grabbed it first. Vegeta punched him hard in the face catching the falling item. Goku kicked Vegeta and took possession of the object.  
  
~*  
  
The fight went on for hours. A drumstick being the prize, or so they thought. Goku and Vegeta transformed and took the fight to the air. Both took hold of the drumstick using all their might to pry it from the other's hands.  
They spend an hour doing this until the drumstick mysteriously snapped in half. The two saiyans went flying back. Puzzled looks stained their faces as they examined the drumstick half each of them held.  
Vegeta frowned as he tossed the piece of broken stick to the side. It finally occurred to him that a drumstick couldn't have been on the island without them picking up it's scent and that they were imagining the whole thing. "We wasted all that energy fight over a stick," he grumbled.  
"Look at the bright side, Vegeta," Goku happily chirped. "We're off the island."  
Vegeta was taken back by Goku's sudden show of intellect. He had become so hungry, that he'd forgotten that they could fly. The two saiyans sped away in opposite directions toward home and food.  
  
~*  
  
"How long do you think it will take our dads to notice they're in the middle of a lake?" Goten asked his friend.  
"I'd have to say either when they run out of food or start to kill each other," Trunks answered.  
  
~*~*  
  
A/N: What do you think? Yes, Goten and Trunks were behind the whole thing. I hope no ones too upset by how stupid I made Goku. I might have been over doing it just a little. Anyway, please review. Thanks. 


End file.
